


Killer

by Ivansher



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, 尼古拉斯/爱丽克斯, 沃里克/爱丽克斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 爱丽克斯未曾拥有，也不知下一刻还能拥有什么。
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Alex Benedetto/Nicolas Brown





	Killer

-指

沃里克认得这里的每一寸，从手背到指节。

一吻烙下，爱丽快被烫伤，却忘了抽回自己的手。

-额

尼古拉斯靠得太近了。她努力不往后退，直视那双眼睛。

等她回过神来，只记得额头上温柔的触感。

-颈

背后袭来一个拥抱。沃里克的气息爱丽很熟悉，但颈侧的热度难以退去。

-锁骨

有一点疼，但是并不难受。爱丽望向天花板，尼古拉斯松开牙齿，起身看她。

-腰

沃里克笑着吻上她的腰腹，像在确认，像是爱抚。

-膝

尼古拉斯拉开她的腿，轻轻吻上膝盖内侧。作为捕获的前兆，爱丽沉默顺从。

-吻

过于奢侈，过于廉价。爱丽克斯未曾拥有，也不知下一刻还能拥有什么。


End file.
